Giving into Temptation
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Sebastian has set up a game to entertain his master, but Ciel is not amused. Ciel x OC, Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1

The door opened to his study, but the one who walked in was not anyone he recognized. A short young woman, not much older than he, with shoulder length brown hair, and plain brown eyes greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive. My name is Amelia," the girl bowed her head, "Sebastian sent me to watch over you while he was away."

Ciel scowled. "What is this nonsense. Sebas-"

"Ah, ah, my lord. There's no need for that. You're in good hands."

He glared at the girl before him. "What would Sebastian send you here for?"

The young woman blushed. "He tells me you're terribly bored. I'm rather… _otherworldly_ myself you see. He thought maybe I could help." Again she smiled pleasantly at him.

Ciel's hands formed into tight fists. Why did Sebastian always get him into unnecessary situations?

"I don't need entertainment of any kind. Please accept my humblest apologies for making you come out all this way." He smiled politely at her.

She giggled. It was high pitched, and he found it rather annoying. "I'm afraid it won't work that way, Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian and I made a deal, you see. And I'm not one to back out."

Ciel smirked in disbelief, and shook his head, his fingers resting on his forehead. "I don't know what made that idiot think I'd go for someone as plain as you. Either way I'm engaged, Miss. So I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

She put her hand over her chest, her eyes misty. "Oh, plain you say? How you've hurt my feelings, Young Earl." She sighed, bowing her head. "But no matter. I'm flexible." She grinned at him wickedly and shrank in size, her hair sprawling out into blonde curls, her eyes turning a sharp green. The simple blue gown she had dawned before tossled into a deep burgundy, the skirt spreading out like an umbrella, with frills around the sleeves and along the bottom. It wasn't long before Earl Phantomhive realized he was staring at Lizzie.

"Ciel-oo." She cooed, her eyes wide and pleading, her arms outstretched to embrace him.

He slapped her hard across the face.

"You're no Elizabeth."

She put her hand to her cheek and laughed, and it was uncannily like Elizabeth's own laugh, as she began to transform once again. Her form became dark and ominous the taller she grew, and her hair began to shorten, turning a raven black.

"Perhaps you prefer this, my lord?"

The illusion of Sebastian bowed before him, down on one knee. Ciel scowled. "How dare you? I demand you show your true form!" he boomed.

The demon looked up, giving that half smile that Sebastian always does, and cocked it's head to the side, standing up.

"My true form? Why, that would be cheating."

Ciel grimaced, his teeth clenched.

The demon sighed. "Very well, Young Master." She spoke in Sebastian's voice. With her mouth she tugged at her left glove, and Sebastian's image exploded into a flurry of white feathers, the hair cascading down in long grey twirls, enveloping her body.

Her hair parted, revealing a long pair of smooth legs, the view stopped only by a skirt that was much too short to be practical by any means. It was paired with a tight corset, the top covering her breasts in sharp angles, a deep purple tattoo claiming her chest. She had long black nails and burgundy eyes, and Ciel caught himself gasping, stepping back into his desk.

"Oh dear me," her voice fell in between haunting, and enchanting, "Have I left you speechless, Earl Phantomhive?"

He shook his head, refusing to fall for this siren's tricks. "Enough! Be gone you demon!"

"Ciel…" her voice was like a delicious poison in his ears. "Allow me to entertain you." Her eyes flashed, as he had seen Sebastian's do numerous times before.

Ciel began to sweat. He'd kill Sebastian for this. "Chess entertains me," he spat out, "if you wish to entertain me then provide me with a good game."

She sighed in a way that fogged his mind, making it difficult to think. The longer she was in the room, the worse it got.

She seductively- Ciel didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not- made her way to the seat across from him, and tossed back the tail of her dress so that she could sit down, her breasts bouncing as her skin touched the seat.

She leaned forward, her eyes playful and she bit her lip. "So how do we play?" A few loose strands of her shimmering grey hair fell across her eyes.

He scoffed. "I thought demons had endless amounts of time. You never thought it appropriate to learn chess?"

She shrugged, hair slipping over her shoulders. "These types of games bore me."

Ciel's blood was pulsing through his veins. He had a decent enough idea of the types of games this particular demon was into.

"If it's my soul you're after I'm afraid I'm already bound by a contract."

She laughed, the enchanting echoes sending his mind into a downward spiral of foggy bliss. "I'm not interested in that. Souls bore me too. They all taste the same."

"I find that hard to believe." He said curtly, setting up the board.

She crossed her legs and looked at her nails thoughtfully. "You're free to disagree." She put her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her palm and cocking her head to the side. Those wine eyes seemed to pierce right through him. "But seeing as you're human, you don't exactly have an opinion in this regard."

Ciel clenched his teeth, seething. "If it's not my soul you're after then what do you want? Why would Sebastian send you?"

She giggled again, her long hair falling over her eyes and framing her face. "I collect something much sweeter." She bit her lip, blushing. "Sebastian and I have a deal, you see. I enjoy a challenge, and he assured me you wouldn't be swayed. I decided I must see for myself."

Ciel looked at her. Her beauty was unparalleled. She had a soft pink hue to her cheeks and her eyes were charming. Her hair fell smoothly over her barely covered breasts, spiraling past her long, toned legs. She wasn't wearing any shoes, which he found strange, but it only made her more nymph-like. Everything about this demon was drawing him in.

"Sweeter?" he tried to sound uninterested, "Don't tell me you're a demon that collects laughter."

She watched him curiously as he moved his knight across the checkered board. "Ciel Phantomhive,"

At the sound of his name he stopped, dropping the chess piece, the pawn clambering on the board.

She slowly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing it all the way through. "You're avoiding the subject."

With his left hand in a fist he cringed. He was losing his patience with this demon. "There's nothing to avoid. You've yet to tell me why you've come."

She stood up, showcasing her elegant figure and made her way to him, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've come for you, Ciel."

The siren-like melody that was her voice was almost enough to do him in. With her face this close, her eyes bright and wide, summoning him into her…

He resisted, closing his eyes and looking away.

"If you want me you'll have to beat me at chess. Those are my terms."

She laughed happily and kissed his cheek. Ciel was sent into a blurry oblivion when he caught the scent of her hair. Vanilla, was it? No, a strange mix of lavender perhaps? For a moment he couldn't breathe.

"I love games." She smiled sweetly, standing up and folding her hands in front of her so that her breasts pressed together.

"Then let us begin." He tone was hard and unforgiving.

The game ended rather quickly, as she was inexperienced, and before long, Ciel was looking up from the board, claiming 'check mate.'

"Oh dear," she sighed, with lips that begged to be kissed, "It would appear as though I've lost."

Ciel licked his lips, exhaling sharply. "Indeed."

She smiled sympathetically at him, and stood up again, her hair flowing with every step towards him, her eyes gleaming. "Were you hoping I would win, Earl Phantomhive?" She threw the tail of her dress back, straddling him and catching him off guard. "You can still have me, if you so desire." She purred.

The lust that clouded his head was infuriating. He would not be made a fool of. Especially not by some shape-shifting demon.

With surprising force, he tossed her off of him, releasing a low growl, and pinned her to the table, the chess pieces scattering across the floor, a few stray pawns digging into her back.

"Get out of my house."

She caught his lips with her own, sending him tumbling down, down, down.

Ciel wasn't strong enough to fight it. Her delicious scent was overwhelming. The feel of her breasts against his chest was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. And these soft lips…He groaned into her mouth.

The doors of the study opened, and Sebastian entered the room.

Ciel staggered back, falling onto the ground.

Sebastian shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Young Master. An Earl should not act with such a lack of decorum."

"You idiot! You're the reason I'm in this mess."

"Hello, Sebastian." The female demon smiled teasingly, her legs crossed and dangling off the table, her arms supporting her as she leaned back, so that her breasts were perked up.

Sebastian's eyes flashed hot pink. "Hello, Miss." He said, placing a hand over his chest and bowing.

Ciel's hand met Sebastian's cheek with a sharp s _mack._ "I'm sick of your games, Sebastian!"

Sebastian was surprised, but smiled politely, and dropped down on one knee in front of his master. "Forgive me, my lord. I simply thought you could use some fun."

"I'm not amused." He spat out harshly, then turning to the female, pointed his finger, "You! What's your name?"

Again he was met with that hauntingly alluring laugh. "I go by many names," she ran her hand through her long hair, "Isn't that right Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave a half smile that Ciel knew all too well.

The elegant woman sighed longingly. "I'm afraid I must be going. I've lost the game anyhow." She made her way in between the two gentlemen, but paused to hold Sebastian's chin in her fingers. "Se-bas-chan." She sang tauntingly and giggled, her eyes smiling.

The demon's eye's flashed as he watched her walk away. The doors to the study closed behind her.

Ciel stared angrily at Sebastian. "Sebastian," he roared, pulling off his eye patch, "Bring her back to me. This game's not over yet."

Sebastian bowed, his hand over his chest. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I started it and I'm not sure if I should just leave it like this or keep adding to it...to be honest Ciel is really hard to keep in character and even now I'm not sure if I did too good of a job. Would love to get opinions on this :) Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel paced back and forth in his study, seething with contempt. Who did she think she was? It didn't take long for Sebastian to return the lady demon following closely behind him. She smiling as pleasantly as ever, and as she stepped into the room a strange aura seemed to fall, and Ciel could feel his senses dull.

"It would appear you requested me, Young Earl?"

"Shut up unless I say so. Sebastian, you are to leave us be."

He bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Once the door clicked closed, Ciel spoke.

"Your abilities," he began, "They mold to fit the person you wish to hunt, correct?"

She laughed lightheartedly. "I wouldn't call it hunting, Young Earl. But yes, that is the basic idea I suppose."

Ciel's face was hard. "Then show me the face I wish to see."

She cocked her head curiously, and, she began to shrink, her hair shortening, the silver strands darkening to a deep black. Her wine colored eyes faded into a light blue, and pale pink lips rested in a simple smile. All in all, she was rather plain, but she had a kind face, and a commoner's dress which failed to flatter her figure in any way.

Ciel inhaled sharply, the memory flooding his mind.

 _He was about six years old, he couldn't have been much older than that. It had been one of the first times his mother took him with her as she shopped. In the main square, some tents had been set up, allowing for local vendors to sell all sorts of intricate products._

 _He insisted gleefully, tugging at his mother's hand as she struggled to keep up with his excited pace. At one point or another he lost her, falling victim to the ornate and lavish nothings of the various vendors. One in particular was selling fruit, and he ran up to the stand, his mouth watering as the scent filled his nose. He grabbed a peach, biting into it happily and letting the juices slide down his face._

 _It was indeed the perfect summer day._

 _Until, of course, a large shadow encompassed him. As he looked up, he saw it belonged to a large and frightful man, with an angry expression on his face._

 _"I hope you plan on paying for that." He said ominously._

 _Pay? He didn't have any money. His heart pounded in panic. He would get in trouble for sure. He looked around desperately, trying to find his mother._

 _"So you're a thief are you?" The man boomed._

 _"Daddy!" a young girl, around his age, stepped out from behind the cart, moving in between Ciel and the large man._

 _"Don't hurt him. I gave him the peach." She said._

 _The man's face turned red as he slapped the young girl's face. "How many times have I told you? Generosity is not part of business."_

 _Ciel stood frozen and mortified._

 _Just then his mother found him, tugging his arm and chastising him for running out of her sight. But he wasn't paying attention to that. He looked back at the girl, who was now crying, and growing farther and farther away from him. Why did she take the punishment? She hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't even get to thank her. After that day he never did manage to find her again._

But here she was, standing right before him.

"You're older." He blurted, and quickly regretted it, remembering that it was not really the girl he had seen so long ago.

She smiled gently at him. "As are you."

He swallowed hard. She wasn't real. She was merely an illusion. But it was the closest thing he had.

"You…" he hesitated, "You remember me."

She looked down, blushing lightly. "You had such beautiful eyes. I couldn't ever forget."

He brought a hand up to his patch, "Just one now," he chuckled nervously.

She giggled, and it tugged at him in a strange way. It was not the lust he felt for the demon in her true form, but rather it was somewhat similar to his fondness for Lizzie.

Such strange tricks, he thought. But for some reason there was this longing, this bizarre desire he didn't want to ignore.

He blinked, realization filling his face sadly. This was not the girl he had met so long ago.

"Demon," he demanded, "Take me to her."

She turned into the beautiful woman once more, and she sighed sadly, the sound filling his heart with lust once again. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Young Earl."

He clenched his teeth. "What do you want in exchange?"

She shrugged carelessly, her breasts rising and falling with each breath, "I've already told you I came here for you," he grabbed his chin and smiled sweetly, "That's my price."

Ciel glared at her. "I won't submit myself to such a lowly thing."

She sighed. "You hurt my feelings, Ciel." The whimpering sound she made filled his being with want.

"If you help me," he added quickly, "I'll let you have your way with Sebastian."

Her eyes widened and her lips formed into a smile. "Mmm…" her eyes were glimmering, "It's been a long time since I've tasted Sebaschan."

Ciel cringed. "Will you help me or not."

She cocked her head, looking at him curiously. "What does she mean to you?"

"Nothing," he spat out, "She's a debt that was never paid."

"Fine," she breathed, "I accept your counter offer."

He gave a curt nod, then looked away to face the door. "Sebastian!"

The butler entered almost immediately.

"Prepare for a journey."

"Yes, my-"

"That isn't necessary. She's just in town."

Ciel scoffed. "A carriage then." He said through clenched teeth. In town? How had he never seen her before?

"I'll accompany you." The lady demon told Sebastian sweetly.

"Yes, Miss."

They left the Earl to himself, and the alluring woman followed Sebastian down the hall.

"You were right," she cooed, "He won't be swayed. I've never met a man I couldn't convince."

Sebastian smiled at her. "That's the problem, Arethusa. He's still just a boy."

She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "And you, Sebastian? Are you a man or a boy?"

He stopped walking to bow to her. "I am merely one hell of a butler."

She giggled. "He gave you to me as payment. How do you feel about that?"

His eyes flashed and he got down on one knee, his hand over his chest. "I live to serve, Miss."

 **A/N: Hooray an update! Guess I'll be continuing it haha~ hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel rode in the carriage with the lady demon, staring at her with disgust in his eyes. "You can't expect to walk into town like that."

She crossed her legs and leaned forward, her breasts all the more visible and prominent. Her long hair fell over her shoulders gracefully, like long strips of water.

"Are you afraid someone might steal me away?" She smiled teasingly.

Ciel clenched his teeth, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to tame his _excitement._

"I won't deal with a horde of salivating dogs." He spat out.

She laughed in her alluring way, putting a finger to her lips pensively. "Men are most fun when they act like dogs." She sang suggestively.

Ciel said nothing. Her voice put his teeth on edge in a delicious sort of way.

She looked at him playfully. "Woof."

At last they arrived, and Sebastian held the door to the carriage open for them. Arethusa had morphed to the image of the young girl she had first met Ciel as. He was more than grateful for it.

"And what shall I call you, Miss?" Sebastian extended his hand, helping her out of the carriage.

"Call me Amelia!" she laughed in a girlish way.

"Where do we find her?" Ciel said coldly.

The demon extended her hand, pointing to a small shop in the far corner. "Just there."

Ciel felt the anger boiling in his blood. It was a shop he had passed by too many times to count. How did he never notice?

They stepped in, finding a young girl carrying a large box of oranges and placing them on the shelf. She kept her hair tied and covered with a bandana, and her dress was as average as any of the other commoners' in town. Could that be her? No wonder he never noticed. He was always looking for black hair, but if she kept it hidden like that, he would have missed her easily. She pushed the box in place, wiping the sweat from her brow, and turned to smile at her customers.

Upon seeing her face there was no doubt that it could be her. Those pale blue eyes…he could never forget.

"Hello!" she smiled kindly. "How may I help you?"

Ciel stepped forward, cringing slightly. "I'd like some peaches, please."

"Of course!" she showed off her teeth to him. "How many would you like sir?"

He cleared his throat. "One, please."

She looked a bit surprised, but turned to grab him one anyway. "They're in season," she explained, "So they're extra sweet. You'd do well with a few more." She insisted tenderly.

A man came out from the back.

"Liliana! Know who you are speaking to!"

He grabbed her head and pushed it down, making her bow.

"Forgive me, Earl. My daughter is a bit too spritely for her own good."

Ciel looked at the man with disdain painted on his face. He waved his hand dismissively and turned to look at Liliana.

"If it's what you suggest then I'll take all the peaches you have." He smiled.

Sebastian stared in surprise at his Young Master. It was not often he smiled so freely.

"A-All of them?" she muttered quietly.

"Of course!" The father boomed, "We'll package them up for you!"

"On one condition." Ciel said boredly, "All the profit goes to her."

The man glared at Ciel and then burst into laughter. "Her? To give it to a woman! You are quite the funny young man."

Ciel's expression did not change. But when he spoke he looked directly at the young girl. "Take the money and use it to get away from this wretched excuse of a father."

Liliana gasped softly, and when her father angrily pounded the counter with his fist, she jumped in surprise.

"Get out of my shop! Earl or not I won't be disrespected!"

Ciel stuck out his cane, poking the large man in the stomach. "And neither will I. You'll give me what I ordered, and the profit w _ill_ go to her. Or does my name not carry enough of a threat for you?"

The man took a step back and clenched his teeth, his hands forming into fists and then dropping to his side.

Liliana stood quiet by the cash register, respectfully keeping her head bowed.

"Will you ring up my order, Liliana?"

She nodded, clearing her throat. "It will be expensive, Your Grace."

"Money is of no object to me." He replied softly.

"Idiot girl," the father sneered, "Earls have more money than they know what to do with."

Ciel ignored him. "Will you have a place to stay?" he asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Sebastian," he called, beckoning him over. He presented the butler to the girl. "He will pay you, and package everything up. You needn't worry. He'll make sure you make it out."

She nodded hesitantly. "F-father will get what you ordered." She nodded to her father, who stormed out angrily.

'Amelia' sighed from the back. "What a loathsome man." She said.

Sebastian smirked.

"Not even I would go for someone like that." she continued.

"Amelia." Ciel snapped coldly.

Arethusa laughed, "Yes, yes, I know." She walked over to Liliana and placed a hand over her chest. "But _you_ ," she smiled pleasantly, "you I wouldn't mind."

Ciel yanked the demon by the wrist and pulled her back. "Stay away from her, do you hear me?"

She bit her lip. "So passionately possessive…such a shame…"

"Thank you." Liliana spoke up bravely. "But I don't deserve what you're doing, Earl Phantomhive."

His face was stone, his decision made. Yet something tugged at him. She knew his name. Had she always known? "Think nothing of it," he instructed her, "Do you actually have somewhere you can go? I have more than enough room in my Manor."

"Yes, do come with us," Arethusa purred.

Liliana shook her head smiling. "Thank you, truly. But you've already done more than enough. I have a few friends in town. I shall stay with them until I can find somewhere of my own."

Ciel nodded in reply, just as the father returned carrying two boxes of peaches. "Where shall I put them, _my lord?"_ his tone disrespectful at best.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said boredly, turning and exiting the shop.

The lady demon followed him into the carriage, returning to her true form. "You didn't tell her goodbye." She noticed.

"There's no need." He said, "My debt is paid."

They rode in silence, the carriage swaying and bumping down along the road. Ciel rested his cheek against his fist, his eyes dull.

"She didn't recognize you." The demon cooed, "Were you hoping she would?"

"Not at all."

Arethusa began to morph, becoming Liliana, with her black hair down, framing her face in a pretty way.

"Perhaps I could make up for something." She caressed his cheek with the back of her palm, looking at him longingly.

Ciel glanced at her, hardly giving notice.

"I can feel your passion. It's burning in you. I can't help myself…"

With his cane he jabbed her in the stomach and she cried out in pain, quickly changing back to her natural form. She whimpered, shrinking to the floor of the carriage, hugging her stomach. Ciel scoffed.

But then she tossed her head back, and laughed sadly. "It's been a long time since I've been made to crave a human. I had forgotten what needing felt like."

Ciel looked at her curiously. Her eyes were sad, and the lustful aura that surrounded her seemed to have melted away into pity. Surely, he didn't feel sympathy for the demonic creature? But for such a beautiful woman to look so sad…

He shook his head, forcing himself to ignore it.

They arrived at the manor, and Arethusa extended her long legs, gracefully stepping out of the carriage with Sebastian's help. Even though she was out, she held onto his hand.

"Is he mine now?" her voice was honey, thick and sweet, and Ciel had to grind his teeth in order to push those impure thoughts from his mind.

"Do whatever you want." Ciel said carelessly, climbing up the steps to his mansion.

Arethusa grabbed Sebastian by his tie and pulled him to her. "Se-bas-chan!" she exclaimed, biting her lip suggestively. "I must say, I liked your old name better. Even if I don't quite remember what it was."

The demon chuckled darkly. "Are you always so fickle?"

She sighed as though all were hopeless. "You know I am," she said, releasing him. "Now," she bit the edge of her nail, thinking, "Your Master has done quite a number on me. Are you sure you can live up to it, Sebby?"

He put a hand over his chest, "I will do my best, Miss."

Arethusa's eyes flashed and she grinned. "I do like that. You play the role well. Since you're dressed like one…" she paused, cocking her head to the side, "Let's play butler."

* * *

 **A/N: Hooray for update day ^^ Let me know what you think :) happy reading everyone~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The following is a lemon. The story works just as fine without it so if it's not your thing then just skip to the page break. For everyone else, enjoy and sorry for the late update ;)**

* * *

Arethusa let Sebastian lead her to one of the many lavish and empty bedrooms in the manor.

"I hope this will work, Miss." He said, a hand over his chest as he held the door open for her. She giggled, making his body pulse. "It will do just fine, _Sebastian._ "

He stood, hands behind his back, like a proper butler. Arethusa made a face. "Well, don't you want to kiss me?"

He stepped towards her, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She groaned in dismay. "You're no fun this way. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

He smiled. "Not at all, Miss."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Am I not tempting enough for you?"

His eyes flashed. "Not with all that clothing, Miss."

She laughed again, as though recalling a memory. "So cheeky."

Sebastian smiled wryly. "Of course, I could help you out of them."

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "That's rather bold, for a butler." She smiled kindly, "Very well. Sebastian, this is an order!" She ran her tongue across her lips and bit them flirtatiously. "Feed me."

Without a moment's hesitation Sebastian picked her up in his arms, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She laughed as he bit down hard on the side of her neck, hard enough to draw blood. With an expert tongue he licked up every drop and ran his tongue over the wound, making her shiver and tighten her legs around his torso.

He pulled down forcefully on her corset, some of the strings ripping, and suckled her breasts, her tattoo now prominent. She moaned loudly, tugging sharply at his hair, her nails digging into his neck. He growled.

Arethusa moaned, "You really are a rough lover."

He set her down, her bare feet touching the carpet, and finished ripping off the corset, tossing it to the side. With another swift movement her skirt was gone. In her nakedness he saw the familiar tattoo that spiraled down along the side of her curves and twirled in purple ribbons across her hip bone, uniting in a 'v' shape. He traced the spirals with his tongue, down her body, Arethusa shivering in reply.

"Se…bas…chan…" her voice trembled.

He smirked. "Have you not been properly fed?"

She took his lips in hers and bit down hard, sampling some blood for herself. "Nothing nearly this decadent…"

He pumped two fingers into her without warning, and she curled into him, gasping. He pulled off his left glove with his teeth, as she watched with her lust filled eyes.

"Dear me," he sighed, pumping her, "I'll have to do the wash later."

Her long, sharp nails dragged over his chest, ripping his uniform. "Don't tell me you're worried about that." She breathed, fogging his mind.

He looked down at his ripped attire. "Oh, Arethusa." He chastised. "Master won't be pleased."

With surprising force, she pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him and purring. "I'm your Master right now," she licked his ear, her eyes flashing.

She undid the rest of his clothes easily, as it was one of her many talents, and pressed her lips against his bare chest. She dragged her tongue across his skin before sitting upright, smiling down at him.

"Se-bas-chan!" she squealed gleefully, his hardness rubbing up against her. "How long has it been?"

His hands dug into her sides, making the lady demon move above him. "Too long." He groaned.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly, "Does that boy not give you snacks?" She ran her nail down the length of his chest, drawing blood yet again.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's not that kind of contract."

"Shame," She sighed, drawing the blood into her mouth with her tongue, before stopping suddenly, "I can make up for it though." Her eyes flashed and Sebastian's body tensed.

She hovered over him, kneeling and lowering herself right over his mouth. He cupped her ass in his hands, squeezing and bringing her closer to his face. At the first taste of her honey Sebastian felt the blood rush through his veins.

"Oh!"

Her voice blurred his vision, her scent becoming sweeter, consuming him. With his tongue he licked her entrance, playing with her, making her drip into his mouth. She was shaking above him, rocking her hips, trying to increase her pleasure. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he encircled her clit and she screamed.

He couldn't have that. He yanked her hair, bringing her head down, and shoved two fingers into her small mouth.

She sucked his fingers in between muffled moans, and his tongue coaxed her into deeper and deeper pleasure. When she bit down on his fingers, her walls tightening, he pull away, pushing him off of her so that she fell backwards onto the bed.

She cried out in frustration, slapping him hard across the face. "How d _are_ you? Do you have any-"

It had been a long time, yes. And Sebastian was going to take every advantage. He rammed his full length into her harshly and without warning, and she would have screamed again, but he pushed his fingers through her teeth to gag her once more.

With his other hand wrapped around her waist, he lifted her torso slightly, or rather, a bit higher, since her back was already arching with pleasure. With her this close he was able to properly suckle those delicious breasts of hers, pausing every now and again to trace her tattoo with his tongue.

"Mrrmmmph!" It was a high pitched whine, still muffled by his fingers, but her eyes were wide and she clawed desperately at his broad shoulders, her nails dragging down his arms and her thighs tightening.

He continued with his merciless thrusts, reveling in the fact that he no longer had to hold back his strength. She could take it, and he had plenty to give. But he had forgotten just how powerful she was. She bit down hard on his fingers, and he yanked them out, dragging saliva across her face. With a low growl he grabbed her neck, choking her slightly for biting him. That only seemed to arouse her further, as her walls clenched his dick.

She laughed in her own way, her eyes flashing with determination. "I'll make you come with me."

Oh yes, the demon was powerful. His mind fogged again and his body jerked wildly, the pressure suddenly unbearable. She seemed to have gotten stronger, suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his roughly, moaning loudly into his mouth, gasping for air desperately. Sebastian groaned, losing control of his own body as the lady demon began to milk him of his passion.

"Oh…oh…..ahhh…." her squeals were making him dizzy and her convulsions only caused him to jerk further, spilling himself into her tightness.

Arethusa let out a shrill scream that could no doubt be heard throughout the mansion, as Sebastian collapsed next to her, exhausted in more ways than one.

* * *

It was late evening when the elegant doorbell chimed through the manor, and Ciel lifted his head from his desk. With Sebastian… _occupied_ and his other servants doing who knows what, he would have to answer his own door. He grimaced at the thought. He made his way down the lavish stairs and over to the heavy doors. He pulled them open, revealing a small girlish frame staring back at him.

"Oh!" Liliana practically jumped. "Earl Phantomhive! I'm so sorry, I only meant to leave this with a servant or your butler. I didn't mean to intrude!" Liliana bowed her head respectively, keeping her hands folded in front of her.

Ciel looked at her. "It's no intrusion," he insisted, "Please, come in."

"No, really, I just-"

"I insist."

She smiled shyly at him as he closed the door behind her.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you the Phantomhive Hospitality I give to all my guests. My servants…have the day off." He finished.

She smiled pleasantly, shaking her head. "It's no matter. I really only intended to give you this. I baked it. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you're used to. But I needed to offer my thanks." She extended her hands, offering a tattered basket.

Ciel peeked inside, and noticed that it was some sort of pie. She truly was a kind girl.

"Will you have a piece with me?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I don't know if I'm fit to dine with an Earl..." her cheeks went pink. He thought it was kind of cute.

"It would be my pleasure." he told her, "Especially since you made it."

She grinned happily at him, her clear eyes absolutely shining. "Ok!"


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing Ciel enjoyed more than good dessert. He led Liliana to the dining room, where the table had already been set for dinner. He placed the basket down and pulled out the pie. The scent immediately gave it away. "Cherry?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I do like sweet things." He said.

"Oh good," she said smiling, "I'm glad."

He awkwardly reached for a knife, his fingers hesitantly hovering over the pie as he realized that he had never had to cut dessert before.

"Oh please," she rushed to him, "Let me do it. An earl shouldn't have to serve his own food."

He let her for the simple fact that he didn't want to look like a fool. Perhaps he should pay close attention as to how to properly cut a pie. He washed the thought away just as quickly, however, realizing he would never need to know.

She sliced it up into six pieces, and carefully scooped them onto two plates. She handed him a slice, being extra careful with such expensive dishes.

As he bit into the dessert, he was pleasantly surprised. It was warm, and the filling coated his tongue with sweetness. "You're a good chef." He said.

"I'm hardly all that." She blushed.

They ate mostly in silence, as Ciel didn't have much he could discuss with someone as common as her. She felt horribly out of place, but felt the need to speak up regardless.

"I've heard you're a kind man, Earl Phantomhive. But I can't understand why you chose to help me."

He looked at her, chewing.

"I'm grateful of course!" she stammered, "It's just…I'm like any other commoner, aren't I?"

He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Shall I tell you a story?"

She blinked. "Yes, if you wish."

He motioned for him to follow her, and he led them to his study, where they sat on opposite chairs, facing each other. Liliana had never sat in something so comfortable.

"Whether you remember or not is irrelevant." He began, his face expressionless. She listened intently.

"Years ago, I was in the market. Stupid as I was, I took a peach off of your father's counter. He threatened me when he realized I could not pay. You rushed out, putting the blame on yourself despite the fact we had never met. I had never seen anyone hit a child before. I couldn't understand why you would subject yourself to that." He cleared his throat. "I still don't." He spoke matter-of-factly, as though he were reporting on the details of a given case.

Her eyes fell, covered in sadness, and with shaky legs she stood up, making her way to him. She hesitated briefly, but wrapped her arms around him anyway. The Earl stiffened, unsure of what to do. She smelled sweet, like fruit. Her hair tickled his nose. He realized he hadn't been hugged in a long time. Her cheek was pressed against his, and he could feel the moisture of her tears. He blinked, trying to figure out why she was crying.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Especially with you being so young."

She was apologizing? What for? She hadn't done anything wrong.

The doors burst open suddenly, Lizzie calling out happily. "Cieloo! I-"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her fiancé being embraced by another girl.

"Ciel?" her voice cracked.

Liliana pulled away quickly and Ciel stood up. "Lizzie!"

She ran out of the room.

"Oh no," Liliana covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry-"

"Please excuse me," Ciel said, straightening his jacket.

Without thinking, Liliana ran out after Lizzie. Ciel groaned. Women were too complicated.

Elizabeth stormed angrily down the hall. Of all things, a woman. A common woman. Her mother had warned her of such things. That men sometimes took on a mistress or two. But she and Ciel weren't even married yet. Was he already being unfaithful? She had only just caught a glimpse of the girl, but there was no denying the fact that she was pretty, with her straight black hair and her pale blue eyes. The possibility of Ciel leaving her had never even crossed her mind. Was she not being cute enough? She had strived so hard to maintain her ladylike composure in front of him. Perhaps a bit too much. Could it have done more harm than good?

"Lady Elizabeth! Lady Elizabeth please wait!" Liliana grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, even though she knew better than to touch a noble.

This girl was rather bold. If that's what Ciel wanted, then she could be bold too.

Elizabeth pulled away much rougher than Liliana had been anticipating.

"How _dare_ you touch a lady of the Midford family?"

"It's not what it looked like, I promise you."

"Oh? It looked like you're a wench-"

"Elizabeth." Ciel's voice cut through the hall. She snapped her mouth shut.

"Surely you don't think so low of me?" he said.

"No Ciel, never of you…" she bowed her head to the Earl.

"Then apologize."

Her expression grew hard. "I will not. She's not exempt from touching a noble."

"She's done nothing wrong-"

"I will not." She glared at Liliana. "I am Lady Elizabeth Midford, and lady or not I won't have anyone touching my husband-to-be."

Liliana bowed respectfully to Elizabeth. "I apologize most deeply, my Lady. I merely wanted to show my gratification to your fiancé. He saved my life today."

Lizzie's eyes softened. Saved her life? Perhaps she had jumped to conclusions too quickly. She should have known better. Ciel was a true gentleman, after all. And despite everything, she knew he cared about her. She didn't know the details of what it meant to be the Queen's Guard Dog, but she was not so naïve as to dismiss his role.

"Ciel, really?"

"I was paying an old debt." He said cooly.

The tight pain in her chest relaxed. This girl was just another job to him. And she looked decent enough. With her this close she could clearly see her eyes. Kind eyes. That was important.

"Why didn't you just say that!" she huffed at Ciel, and took Liliana's hands into her own. "You weren't hurt were you? Surely not if Sebastian was involved. He really is a fine butler." Elizabeth chirped happily. "I don't see any scars," she continued, "You must have gotten to her just in time." She smiled at Ciel.

"Indeed." he breathed.

"I baked a pie," Liliana said, "Would you like a piece, my lady?"

"Oh definitely! And please, call me Lizzie. Any friend of Ciel is a friend of mine." She smiled kindly, no longer threatened by the raven-haired girl.

Just then Sebastian appeared from the end of the hall.

"Forgive me for not being able to wait on you earlier, my lord."

"Tch."

Sebastian turned to Lizzie and bowed. "Lady Elizabeth."

"Hello Sebastian."

"Shall I escort the young Miss out?" he suggested, looking down at Liliana.

"It's fine Sebastian, I'll do it. Please escort Lizzie back to my study."

"Very good, my lord."

Ciel led Liliana through the maze of halls and down the grand staircase to the main door. She got the uncomfortable feeling that she had overstayed her welcome.

"Forgive me, if I caused any trouble." She said, bowing her head.

"Not at all." He said curtly.

"I really am grateful." She said, as he opened the door for her.

"Will you need a carriage into town?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind walking."

"I'll have a carriage drawn for you."

"No, no. Please. You've done enough." She smiled sweetly.

Ciel looked at her. The young girl he had seen so long ago, all grown up now. That same kind expression, those same innocent eyes that had probably seen just as much as he had.

"You will always be welcome here," he began, "However I think it best if you stay away. My business is a dangerous one."

She nodded, looking down. "I understand." She inhaled, "Earl Phantomhive, if I may be so bold?"

He eyes her curiously. "Yes?"

She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ciel." She murmured in his ear.

She didn't give him a chance to react, and ran quickly away from the Manor. She was fast, in the way only a commoner could be.

For a split second he felt like calling her to him. But then he came back to his senses. He was Ciel Phantomhive. It wouldn't make sense.

He slammed the door shut, his cheeks burning. Women really did just complicate everything.

"Young Master-"

Ciel let out a surprised scream, jumping back a bit. "Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smiled slyly at him. "Don't worry, Bocchan. I won't tell Lady Elizabeth about your exchange."

"Tch. It's of little consequence. We won't be seeing her again."

"Oh?"

"I said it didn't I?" he spat out, "My debt is paid. In any case, what of your demonic siren?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed. "She has been taken care of, my lord."

Ciel scoffed. "For good I hope. There have been too many problems lately. I'll never understand women."

"Women make things interesting, sir."

Ciel ignored him, turning his back to him. "Send up some tea. The black one you served me yesterday. I'll be with Elizabeth." He waved him away and began to climb the stairs, but stopped mid-step. "Oh and Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked up at him questioningly.

"Bring up more pie."

"Very good my lord."

* * *

 **A/N: So basically I'm thinking of ending it here. My ultimate goal was to keep Ciel in character, and I just don't see him falling for Liliana.** **But if you guys want me to, I can keep going. Really its up to you guys at this point. Hope you enjoyed the chapter either way ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
